Archon's Grove
Archon's Grove or Archen Grangrove is a sacred site located in the southern mountains of the Isle of Summerset, amidst the province of the Summerset Isles. Archon's Grove houses the Rose-of-Archon, a flower that is special to Mara, the Goddess of Love and Fertility. By game *Archen Grangrove (Arena) *Archon's Grove (Online) Description Geography Archon's Grove is situated in the southern mountains of Summerset Isle, with the entrance located off the road near Sil-Var-Woad and Shimmerene. Archon's Grove is a grove located on a cliff that overlooks Southern Summerset, with a view of the Eltheric Ocean and the city-state of Sunhold. Water flows from the summit, through the Grove, and towards the lower forest. Much of Archon's Grove is open-aired with dirt paths that lead to the inner den. Statues covered in vines and natural arches dot the area. Archon's Grove is known for growing a plant known as the Rose-of-Archon, which is a plant that is considered Mara's beauty incarnate. People from all over Summerset come to harvest these flowers. Traditions History Early Years A long time ago, there was an Altmer poet by the name of Nenamil, who would always sing ballads about Mara, the Goddess of Love. As he grew older, Nenamil became known as the Archon of Song, and became more infatuated by Mara, traveling all over Summerset to be able to see her beauty for himself. It was until he reached what would become, Archon's Grove, that he realized that Mara was not a mere being, but rather beauty incarnate, and he felt this way when he saw the Rose-of-Archon, to which it became a staple of Mara. From then on, Nenamil taught Mara's ways to the people, and the flower was named after him, becoming sacred to Mara. Archon's Grove upheld this legend for many years.Dialogue from "Justiciar Tanorian" Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the area of Archon's Grove was inhabited by the Thornfang Clan, a group of Werewolves that worship Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt. Because of their presence, pilgrims and the Sapiarchs were unable to go to and harvest these flowers, and so they hired the Divine Prosecution to retrieve the flowers for the upcoming 58th day of the Divine Reverence. The leader of the Thornfang, Den Mother Toamna, had captured various pilgrims to sacrifice to Hircine. Eventually, the Den Mother was killed, and the flowers were acquired by a Newcomer hired by the Divine Prosecution. Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Archen Grangrove in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Trivia *The bees of Archon's Grove produce some of the finest wax in all of Tamriel.Archon's Hive Boot Polish Gallery Rose-of-Archon.png|The Rose-of-Archon is sacred to Mara, the Goddess of Love. Archon's Grove Altar.png|Archon's Grove circa 2E 583. ArchenGrangrove.png|Archen Grangrove (Settlement) circa 3E 399. Appearances * * Category:Natural Formations Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations